As They Sleep
by LinkMaster997
Summary: As Riku and Sora take the Mastery Exam, A new Evil threatens to devour and fill every world with pure Darkness. Feeling threatened, Kingdom Hearts, uses it's power to awaken the dormant powers within to young people in a world far away. Will these two new warriors be able to stop this darkness, or will it over power these new guardians and destroy Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Quest Begins

Year: 2013

Date: Sunday-August 25, 2013

Location: Whetstone State Park- Gorge Trail

"Hurry up Riley," Lucas yelled "you're missing the view."

"Well, you'd be back here to if you had a bad ankle." She retorted back

"I do have a bad ankle," Lucas said grinning "so stop whining."

Riley hushed up after that, after all, Lucas always seemed to win their arguments. After making it to the lookout area Riley looked at her cousin, the 6'2" tall 15 year old with dirty blonde hair that was all spiked up. She looked like a female Lucas. 5'5" with long dirty blonde hair was in a pony tail. Looking back over the valley, both were breathless. The view was amazing, tall pines everywhere surrounding the river a thousand or so feet down. As well as the barely setting sun, just beginning to vanish behind the ridgeline.

"Hey Riley?" Lucas said, his eyes not leaving the view

"Yeah cuz?" She answered back

"This view got boring quick." Lucas said. Riley was astounded, her pig-headed cousin yet again just called the greatest image she'd ever seen, Boring.

"You look surprised." Lucas said

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU," she yelled "THIS VIEW IS INCREDABLE, YET YOU CALL IT BORING."

"Yup I did." Lucas said turning and walking farther down the path. Honestly, sometimes she wondered about him.

"Where are you going," She asked "that sign says that road is closed."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Lucas asked. She shut up and followed him then, he wasn't really doing the right thing but she didn't want to be alone right now. It was a little scary alone. They walked about thirty minutes in silence until the wooded path opened into a huge clearing on a cliff.

"Luke," Riley said timidly "we should head back to our campsite."

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure?" Lucas said

"Um, back at the campsite." Riley said. She grumbled to herself as she followed Lucas to the cliff edge.

"Riley," Lucas said stopping suddenly "there's a tunnel." He was right, directly in front of him was a hole about two feet in diameter. Without thinking, Lucas crawled in.

"Lucas, what the heck are you doing!?" She questioned

"I want to see where it goes," Lucas said "so are you coming?" The tunnel collapsed suddenly with a huge "CRASH!"

"LUCAS!" Riley cried

"I'm ok," Lucas called out a little dazed "climb on down, there's a cave."

"No… Freaking… Way." Riley huffed

"Uh, Rye," Lucas yelled up "you have to see this." Sighing she climbed into the tunnel, about eight feet in the floor had a hole in it. She jumped down ten feet into the cave. She looked and stopped when she saw something. Even in the dim light, both could tell what it was, it was a door. It was a solid black with rounded top and golden vine style embroidery around the edge. But the weirdest thing was the three interlocked circles completely filled in gold.

"Why is there a door here?" Riley said breaking the silence

"Um," Lucas grumbled "I honestly don't know." He began creeping closer to it. As if drawn to it, Riley followed close behind. A closer inspection revealed it not to be black but a dark brown, and it was smooth so it wasn't wood. Standing next to each other, they stared at the door. Then as if by some weird mind control, both reached out and touched the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What Happens After Dark

Lucas woke with a start, in his sleeping bag, in the tent, in their campsite, at Whetstone. Sighing with relief that it was just a dream leaned over to tell Riley what happened in his dream. She wasn't there. He leapt out of his sleeping bag and tore out of the tent.

"LUCAS RUN!" Riley yelled grabbing his arm as she ran past him. The tore onto the road and ran as fast as they could, when they made it to the playground they hid.

"What the heck is going on?" Lucas asked

"I don't know, I woke up in my sleeping bag thinking it was a dream, went outside and these creatures attacked me." Riley said

"So, you remember the door?" Lucas asked

"Yes, I remember it." She replied

"So, here's what we do," Lucas said "we run up the gorge trail and back to that door, it's gotta be the cause of all this."

"How do we make it past those things?" Riley asked

"We smack them a little." Lucas said

"I tried that," Riley said "and it just kinda, traveled through it."

"Oh well, then we'll make a mad dash." Lucas said. He grabbed Riley's wrist and they both ran, and almost instantaneously a swarm of the black creatures began to follow them.

"Damn, there like shadows." Lucas huffed and they ran the uphill trail of the Gorge. As the "Shadows" drew closer Lucas and Riley silently agreed to go down fighting. As they got closer to the tunnel the more Shadows began to swarm them. After a few minutes they saw the cliff, and the tunnel.

"Hundred meters Rye." Lucas huffed. Hailing there buts to the tunnel Lucas literally threw Riley down the hole and followed. They hit the cavern and the room just lit up somehow. The door seemed to be emitting this light. They both ran to the door but stopped before touching it. Hearing some strange breathing behind them they turned slowly and saw a small number of the "Shadows".

"Riley, whatever happens," Lucas said "we go down swinging."

"Right." Riley replied. They both grabbed a stick on the ground and prepared for combat. The creatures lunged, and a massive light burst into the cavern. As it faded Lucas and Riley looked into their hands, the sticks were gone, instead, were two intricately designed giant keys. Feeling empowered, Lucas and Riley attacked the creatures, and made solid hits to them. The two fought almost tag team style, each one working with the others movements. Eventually they cleared the cavern, and they both felt exhausted. They leaned back to back and fell to the floor kinda chuckling.

"We sure showed them, didn't we Rye." Lucas said

"Yeah, but," She said looking over the weapon "what are these things."

"I don't know," Lucas said "but there awesome." Lucas looked at his then Riley's. The only difference was the guard color, His was green, while hers was a sky-blue. Riley fell asleep, so Lucas guessed it would be alright, there were safe after all, weren't they.

Hello, LinkMaster997 here, sorry I didn't leave one of these in the last, anyways, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, at all (Tear) (Sob) (Cry). But anyways, I would honestly if anybody reads these to review and tell me what you thought, even if it's negative (I'LL ONLY GET BETTER RRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH) Anywho, Riley and Lucas's Keyblades are kingdom keys, (if you were wondering)

SPOILER- They change dramatically in the future. Well that's all for now, this is LinkMaster997 signing off (not that any of you care) and I'll see you (figure of speech) next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Traverse Town

Lucas woke much easier than earlier, and realized he was leaning on a crate.

"What the heck's a crate doing where Riley," Realization hit him "RILEY!"

"Relax, I'm right here." She said, leaning on a different crate farther down

"I'm just checking," Lucas said "now where are we?"

"Um, I don't know," Riley said standing "but that massive sign that says Traverse Town, makes me think that's the name of this place."

"Thank you Catherine Obvious," Lucas said "but how'd we get here?"

"Well, how about we put two and two together," Riley said "the door." Lucas followed Riley down the stairs leading from the alley. They walked into a massive square, with shops, houses, and people.

"WELCOME!" A woman yelled running to them

"AHHH!" They both yelled as she barreled into them

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Lucas questioned

"I was welcoming you to Traverse Town," She said pouting "we rarely get visitors."

"LUCAS, apologize about that." Riley yelled jabbing Lucas in the back

"AHHH," Lucas yelled "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." The women cheered and ran off

"What the heck was that for?" Lucas asked

"Well, you need to be more polite." Riley commented walking forward. They walked through the square in silence, seeing average people (no clue why they were here) but every now and then one or two people would catch their eye. Not that they stood for importance, just they stood out from the rest. The longer they stayed the more and more people dispersed out of the square leaving them alone farther. They began to see those certain figures more and more frequently.

"Riley, how about we split up and track those guys we keep saying." Lucas said

"Okay, let's do that." Riley said before walking the other way. Lucas pressed forward, eyes scanning for anyone who fit the description of someone they saw earlier. After ten minutes, Lucas saw one- orange hair, high collar, black and purple outfit- Bingo. Sadly he was seen to. And the orange haired kid took off, and Lucas gave chase. The kid was fast, but Lucas was fast to. Slowly, very slowly, Lucas was gaining on him, before cornering him in an alley.

"Okay, now wh-" Lucas paused to catch his breath "why were you running from me and my cousin?"

"We weren't running," the kid answered "we were watching you."

"What's your name?" Lucas asked

"Neku," he answered "what's yours?"

"Lucas," he said "and whose this we?"

"Me and my friends." Neku said

"Okay, why were you watching us?" Lucas asked

"I don't know, you guys stand out more than the others." Neku said

"Um, define stand out." Lucas said

"You just seemed different than the others." Neku said

"Okay, I guess," Lucas said "so who are your friends?"

"Other players." Neku said

"Players?"

"Or, at least, we were players." Neku answered

"So, is this like a game?" Lucas asked

"No, this is quite real." Neku said

"I'm confused." Lucas said

"Well, Joshua might explain things a little better than me," Neku said "come on, I'll take you to him." Lucas followed without a comment. Neku led Lucas back through the square to an insanely massive door. At the top it was labeled "3rd District" Neku tried to open it but it was locked.

"We'll have to go around the long way." Neku said

"Well, lead the way." Lucas said. This time running Neku and Lucas went to the top of the square to another large door marked "2nd District" This time, the door opened.

"Oh yeah, you might want to be careful," Neku said "past the 1st District Heartless roam freely."

"What are heartless?" Lucas asked

"Creatures that roam in the night, they feast on a persons heart." Neku said. Lucas stopped asking questions, Neku pointed out the alley they had to take to get to the 3rd District door. They both made a mad dash to the alley, but the creatures just appeared from the shadows, and surrounded them. Lucas realized they were the same creatures that attacked him and Riley.

"Crap," he thought to himself "if only I had that Key, Blade thingy."

"Hey," Neku's voice popped into his ears "can you fight?"

"Um," Lucas thought maybe he could summon it "yeah, I can fight."

"Good," Neku said "so I'll leave this up to you." And with that Neku leaped strait up and sat on the ledge of a building.

"Show me what you can do." Neku said. Lucas was alone in this one.

"Fine by me," he thought "so, come forth there weapon thing." As if called his hand glowed bright. After the light faded the weapon was in his hand. Grinning Lucas went to work, and wasn't even hit.

"HAHA," Lucas yelled "this all you got." He kept at it, and more kept coming. He eventually finished off the last one.

"Good job." Neku said leaping down

"No thanks to you." Lucas commented leaning on the weapon

"Heheh, you'll thank me later," Neku said "now lets go see Joshua." Lucas nodded.

Heyo, LinkMaster997 here again. The reason Neku and the other characters from TWEWY will be reveled later; it will be easier to understand if you've played Dream Drop Distance. If not watch it on YouTube. Anyways, before I post the next chapter I want 3 reviews on my story, and then Chapter four will come up. Once again I'll mention that again Lucas's and Riley's KeyBlade's will change later but not yet. I'm also going and try to make the fight scenes more detailed. Well, thank you for everything; I'll also try to make them longer. Until then, this is LinkMaster997 signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joshua

After splitting up with Lucas, Riley proceeded to look around the square for any one of the weird people that were watching them. Her continuous looking made her insanely hungry. She made a decision to continue looking, when she found a food stand, she saw one of the questionable people her and Lucas spotted earlier, sitting on a stool at a food stand that was selling burgers. The person in question was female. She was wearing short shorts, a t-shirt revealing her midriff, with a small jacket over that, and a massive hat to top it off. Riley approached cautiously taking a seat in the stool next to her, she notices a stuffed cat sitting on the counter next to the girl, and one of her arms was wrapped protectively around the cat. The girl was so absorbed in looking at the menu she didn't even notice Riley.

"Why have you been watching me and my cousin?" Riley asked. The girl turned her head and gasped

"Ugh," she moaned looking at Riley "I blew my cover."

"Um, you kinda made it easy to see you," Riley said holding out her hand "I'm Riley."

"My names Shiki," She said "and this is Mr. Mew."

"He's cute," Riley said "anyways, why were you and those others watching us?"

"Oh, um, you and the other guy just seemed different, like had a different air to you," Shiki said "if you get what I mean."

"Yeah, I understand a little I guess." Riley said still a little confused

"Um, anyways, um, you hungry?" Shiki asked

"Yeah, starving." Riley said. They both ordered and greedily ate there burgers. They finished and sat in silence, for about three minutes. Until Riley broke the silence.

"So, where's your friend?" Riley asked

"I don't know," Shiki answered playing with Mr. Mew's paws "we got separated and I got hungry, so I came here."

"Okay, that's understandable," Riley said "do you have like a meeting place for if you get separated?"

"Um, yeah kinda," Shiki said "The Third District."

"This place is big enough to have Districts?" Riley asked

"Yeah, Traverse Town is pretty big." Shiki said standing and gesturing for Riley to follow her. Leading her to a massive door marked "3rd District" She attempted to open it but, it was locked.

"Hmm, well," Shiki said turning to Riley "the locks on the other side."

"Well, do you have a secret way in or something?" Riley asked

"N-" Shiki was cut off by the door opening. On the inside was a kid taller than Riley, he had orange hair, and purple and black outfit with a large pair of Headphones on his head. He had an upturned collar covering the bottom of his face.

"Shiki, we've been looking for you for like ten minutes."

"I'm sorry, I got hungry so I went to eat," Shiki said "and that's where I met Riley."

"You're Riley?" The boy asked

"Um yeah," she said "who are you?"

"I'm Neku, I know your cousin Lucas."

"Where is he?" She asked

"He's at Joshua's place," Neku said "just over there." He pointed towards an upper section of the district. He led them both around the corner and up some stairs to a quaint little house. The door was slightly open, but Riley and Shiki couldn't really see inside. Neku opened the door and Riley saw inside, it was one room, small but quaint. It had a table with a few chairs around it, some recliners in the back and a pile of boxes pressed against the right wall. Sitting at the table was a boy with bleach blonde hair and blue button up shirt, with a blank expression on his face. Lucas was laying in one of the recliners probably sleeping.

"Ah Neku, I see you've found Shiki and Riley." The boy said

"Yeah, they were outside the door." Neku said

"Well Riley, I don't believe we've met," The boy said "my names Joshua, and welcome to my home."

"It's a nice little house." Riley said not knowing what else to say

"Thank you for complementing my home." Joshua said

"Um, can I ask how you know me?" Riley asked "and him." She said pointing to Lucas

"Oh, there's an easy explanation, he told me." Joshua said pointing to Lucas's sleeping form

"Okay, makes sense," Riley said "Lucas never could stop talking about me." Joshua and Neku laughed while Shiki was off in her own little world. An awkward silence followed only interrupted by Lucas mumbling in his sleep about Lemon Glass and a pregnant man in a getaway car. All four of them laughed at this. Startling Lucas from his nap.

"Ugh, Josh, how long was I out?" Lucas mumbled

"About ten minutes," Joshua laughed "you talk in your sleep to."

"Ugh, what did I say this time?" Lucas asked

"Something about Lemon Glass and a Getaway car." Joshua said

"Sorry, I have weird dreams my friends." Lucas said standing and walking over to the table. They talked about whatever was brought up by someone at the table, mostly about the Heartless and Traverse Town.

"So, you know our story," Lucas said "what's your guys'?"

"Um, Neku and Shiki, could you please stay with Riley while I go on a walk with Lucas." Joshua said

"Sure Josh," Neku said "but be careful." Joshua led Lucas outside and towards the door to the Second District.

"Beautiful around here isn't it." Joshua said

"It is rather nice." Lucas said

"Now, you're probably wondering why I brought you out here."

"Um, a little." Lucas replied

"Well, Neku and Skiki's past, as well as the others are sore topics." Joshua said

"How so," Lucas said "I mean my past wasn't so hot but how are there's bad."

"There all dead." Joshua said bluntly

"Okay, I now understand." Lucas said in shock

"You don't completely understand," Joshua said "but that's okay."

"How don't I understand it?" Lucas asked

"Because, it's kind of difficult to explain." Joshua said

"Okay, then explain it to me." Lucas said

Joshua and Lucas arrived back after their little outing to a mess everywhere Neku and Riley covered in flour and Shiki laughing her head off. It was quite the humorous scene. Lucas laughed while Joshua stood there shaking his head.

"What is going on here?" Joshua asked

"Umm, me and Riley wanted to surprise you with a delicious meal," Neku said "but there were complications."

"What kinda of complications?" Joshua asked

"Umm, we dropped a bag of flour, the toaster caught fire, and the stove died, and are fingers are so burned we couldn't really call for a food delivery." Neku explained. Joshua stood there for a moment, and then burst into a fit laughter, everyone joined in. They all laughed for ten minutes strait before Neku's stomach growled so loud it shut everyone up.

"Neku," Lucas said shattering the silence "you sound hungry."

Hey everyone, LinkMaster997 here, and I would like to begin by thanking everyone who's read my story (and my one follower) even though no one's reviewed.

Sora- ha-ha, no one likes you story enough to review

Neku- Sora, quite being mean

Me- yeah, or else I'm not gonna put you in the story

Sora- fine I'm sorry

Anyways, I don't own Kingdom Hearts (WWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH) but on the bright side when the PS4 comes out im getting it just for Kingdom Hearts 3. Alright love you all, unless your ugly. This is LinkMaster997 signing off


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Umm, what are you doing here?

Lucas woke with a start, growling under his breath about nightmares. Looking around he remembered he was in Neku's room in the hotel in the Second District. He looked around the scantily clad room and noticed it was still the middle of the night. Lucas stepped out onto the terrace connected to the room, allowing you to see the back alley.

"Great view huh?" a familiar voice said coming up behind him

"Yeah, I love staring at a cement wall." Lucas said to Shiki

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Ugh, just thinking." Lucas said

"Bought what?" She asked moving next to him leaning on the rail

"Just why me and my cousin are here," Lucas said "I guess I just don't understand."

"Hm, I can't help you there," Shiki said "but it might have to do with to people I know."

"Who?" Lucas asked

"Two other Keyblade wielders," Shiki said "Ones named Sora, and the other is named Riku."

"Riku, that's a cool name." Lucas said

"That's kind of what I said," Shiki said giggling "I said he had a cute name."

"Pfftt, your too funny Shiki." Lucas laughed

"Whatever," she said lightly pushing him "he saved me though."

"He sounds cool." Lucas said

"Yeah, Neku was jealous when I told him." She said giggling

"What's the story behind you to?" Lucas asked

"Um, well, me and Neku were partners in the reapers game, since we escaped with Joshua's help, I guess we've gotten closer." She said a light smile on her face

"So, why'd you leave the dream world Joshua told me about?" Lucas asked

"Oh, the reapers gave us an impossible mission, and we all failed," She began "the reapers decided to then do away with us, but Joshua saved us by using some of the power Sora and Riku left behind."

"Sounds like you guys dodged a bullet." Lucas said

"Yeah, so instead of being in a dream, we're in the "awake" version of the world." Shiki explained

"Sounds cool," Lucas said "not the Reapers trying to kill you, but you know, escaping."

"I knew what you meant." Shiki said laughing

"Thanks for coming out to talk to me." Lucas said

"No problem," Shiki said "I hate nightmares too." And with that she leapt across the gap and to the terrace of her room. She winked at Lucas and disappeared into her room. Lucas stood there looking at where she disappeared off her terrace.

"Wow." Was all he could say. After about three more minutes of watching that one spot, he decided to go back to bed, hopefully without nightmares this time.

The next morning at Joshua's home, all of them are enjoying a light breakfast (made by Josh). They sat around the table just talking; Lucas and Riley spoke about where they were from while the others listened intently. All good things must however come to an end. Specifically, when Heartless barge through the door. Lucas and Riley were quick enough to summon there Keyblades before any of them were hurt. Joshua's furniture wasn't as lucky. When the heartless were cleared out of the house, the furniture was in shambles.

"Sorry about your stuff Josh." Lucas said

"No big deal," Joshua said "everything's replaceable."

"Come on Rye," Lucas said "The rest a Traverse Town is probably under attack."

"Right, let's go." Riley responded. They split up with Lucas going to the Second District and Riley heading to the First District. Neku, Shiki, and Joshua also split up heading to different parts of Traverse Town.

The Second District was covered in Heartless, which made Lucas's job of clearing them out so much harder.

"AHH, do things ever QUIT!" Lucas growled slicing through another one. They just kept coming, the typical Shadow, and weird fast ones with Helmets. But nothing compared to what Lucas was going to have to take on next. It was, for lack of a better term, fat. And it was also very big. So, without thinking Lucas charged head strong at it, and it thrust with its gut and launched Lucas back into a Shadow.

"Ugh, that hurt." Lucas grumbled standing up. The Heartless just smacked it gut and charged at Lucas. Thinking quick Lucas rolled out of the way, narrowly dodging the charging fatso. When he looked he saw that the Heartless was flat on its stomach dazed. Lucas struck quick and fierce, and it made contact. The Heartless vanished and Lucas went back to dealing with the rest. Until a scream made him forget his duties and was struck by one of the helmet wearing ones.

"Ugh, wait, that sounded like Shiki." Gathering himself he rushed to the sound of the scream, a massive factory.

"Okay, now I gotta find Shiki," Lucas thought "I just hope I'm not too late." He rushed to the door on the higher walkway in the Second District, and kicked it down. The place was filled with Heartless, mostly the Shadows though. He slashed and sliced his way to the location of Shiki's shrieking. Quickly climbing a ladder near the back, he arrived on the roof. Shiki was a level higher, and her screams were becoming worse. Working fast Lucas tried to find a ladder, but there wasn't one. He heard another scream, the worst of them all that ended abruptly.

"SHIKI, HANG ON I'M COMING!" Lucas yelled. With new found strength Lucas jumped strait up, a purple aura flared around him. He continued jumping until he reached the main roof. His eyes scanned for Shiki. He saw her body lying on the ground curled up, Mr. Mew lying a few feet away. Kicking out he noticed he moved strait to her side, but the purple aura died around him. He picked her up and listened, a faint series of breaths was coming from her. Lucas was relieved she was alive.

"RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" a cry came from above him and Shiki. He looked up and saw a massive heartless flying around above them. The Heartless saw them and dive-bombed strait at Lucas. He braced for impact (planning to protected Shiki) but the impact never came. Instead he saw the form of an older teenager engaging the beast with… a Keyblade? The Heartless flew up, and the man floated down, and Lucas got a better view.

"HUNTER!?" Lucas yelled excited but confused

"Yeah yeah, just get her out of here." He replied and jumped back up to confront the beast again. Listening to his cousin Lucas picked up Shiki's form (and Mr. Mew) and leaped off the building, the purple aura flaring around him again. He kicked off and flew strait towards the hotel. Using the strength he got from this aura he busted in the door and flew strait to her room. He opened the door (gentler) and set Shiki down on the bed along with Mr. Mew. He sat down in a chair by a table and thought.

"AHHH," He shouted in his head "is Shiki alright, and why is Hunter here, GAH." Beginning to get fed up with this he crawled into the bed with Shiki (but not to close) closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

HEY! LinkMaster997 here with another update (AGAIN). To begin I don't own Kingdom Hearts (WWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH)

Sora- Bahahahahahahaha! LOSER!

Riku- Sora stop being mean

Sora- (sticks tongue out at Riku)

Riku- you have a three second head start before I POMMEL YOU!

Sora- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Riku- You better run

Anyways, the Heartless I described at the top of the factory is a TailBunker (boss fight in 358/2) and for some reason I thought would fit well, also I would like to add that Hunter is wearing one of those awesome Organization XIII coats. (I WANT ONE SO BAD). Anyways that's this update, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, there has to be ways I can make the story better. Anywho this is LinkMaster997 signing off.

P.S. shout out to Allittakesipixiedust for following the story, I love you, unless your ugly. I'd still love you but less than if you were beautiful

P.P.S. I don't know her at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Why We're Here

Lucas eye flickered open, it took a minute but his eyes adjusted to the back of Shiki's head. She was fast asleep, Mr. Mew wrapped in her arms. Just looking at her made Lucas feel at peace. He stood up (careful not to wake her) and walked out to the terrace.

"Wait a minute," Lucas thought "um, HUNTER!" he suddenly yelled jolting Shiki from sleep.

"Ugh, what is it?" She asked groggily

"My cousin." Lucas said rushing back into the room

"What about Riley?" Shiki asked confused

"No, Riley's older brother Hunter," Lucas said "he saved us from that Heartless."

"I thought it was just you and Riley who came here." She said even more confused

"Well, somehow he's here," Lucas responded "and he also has a Keyblade."

"Hmm, well I don't know." She cheerily said

"I don't understand how you're so carefree." Lucas said. He rushed out the door and out of the hotel. The factory wasn't far. He jumped at the wall and that purple aura flared around him, increasing his agility and strength. A flew all the way to the roof of the factory, and saw his cousin engaged in combat, with someone or something unknown. Lucas landed on the roof and got a better look at his cousin's combatant. He was wearing the same black coat as hunter, only the hood was covering his face. He didn't even seem to have a weapon, instead was simply dodging Hunters blows. Hunter fainted and struck the left quick, hitting its mark. It knocked back the hood. It brought its hands to its face, shielding it from view.

"Who are you?" Hunter questioned

"…" It was silent

"Fine." Hunter snarled. He lunged Keyblade in hand, His opponent sidestepped out of the way. Purple aura flaring Hunter lunged again, this time meeting his target head on. It, well her, hands fell away from her face. She had large Black eyes, short dark brown hair, and an unreadable expression. She glared at Hunter before backing into a black portal that appeared behind her.

"What the heck was that?" Lucas asked

"Just another servant of the darkness." Hunter said

"Um, Hunter," Lucas said "how and why are you here?"

"I could ask you and Riley the same question," Hunter said "I came to find you two."

"I followed you to that night to the door, and even thought you didn't know it, I assisted you in your fight by keeping the others at bay," Hunter explained "I've spent the last few days training with my Keyblade and mastering Flowmotion."

"What's Flowmotion?" Lucas asked

"You did it yourself last night, against the TailBunker." Hunter said. Lucas realized he meant that purple thing that he used to save Shiki last night.

"I didn't know I could be applied to combat." Lucas said

"Yeah, it was designed for combat my young cousin." Hunter explained. Hunter gestured for Lucas to follow him, activating Flowmotion and leaping over the wall dividing the Second and Third Districts, and then into the First District. They both landed (Lucas a little shaky) and walked towards a restaurant where Joshua, Riley, and Neku all were gathered. Hunter pulled up his hood as they approached the table they all sat at.

"LUCAS!" Riley yelled rushing to her cousin "your all right." She said embracing him roughly

"Ye-ye-ah," Lucas said gasping for air "all thanks to Hunter."

"Huh, Hunter?" Riley said confused

"Yeah here," Lucas gestured to the cloaked figure beside him "hang on." Lucas yanked down the hood reveling Riley's older brother to everyone.

"Hunter?" Riley said "how are you here?"

"Heheh, um, I might have followed you guys through the door that night." Hunter explained. Riley grabbed her brother and pulled him to the table they were all sitting at. Hunter began to tell his story, and Lucas remembered that Shiki was back at the hotel. He excused himself and used Flowmotion to get there quickly. He knocked and opened the door and saw Shiki fast asleep in the bed.

"Shiki, please get up." Lucas said calmly

"Ugh, go away." She grumbled

"Come on, everyone's in the First District." Lucas said

"Mhh, I'm sleeping," She growled "go away."

"No, not till you get up." Lucas said

"Gah, fine." She stubbornly rose from the bed. Lucas laughed, her hair was a mess (worse than usual) her eyes were droopy, and Mr. Mew was still on the pillow.

"Just go stand on the balcony while I change." She grumbled. Lucas stepped onto the terrace, laughing still. He stared at the back alley's cement wall while Shiki used the shower and changed. Forcing all thoughts that portrayed to Shiki being in the shower out of his head and tried to focus on the cement wall.

"Okay, I'm done." Shiki said stirring Lucas from his daydream. She opened the door letting in Lucas. She grabbed Mr. Mew from the bed and they both walked to the First District. Lucas told Shiki about his cousin while she listened intently about him. He told her how Hunter was a seriously tough guy who took no crap from no one, but at the same guy was also very caring about his friends and family. They approached the huge door to the First District, and a weird sound came from behind. They both turned and saw that weird black portal.

"A Dark Corridor." Shiki said suddenly afraid. And from the portal stepped the same girl Hunter engaged in combat earlier. He summoned his Keyblade and stepped protectively in front of Shiki, his Keyblade pointed at the girl.

"Shiki, go to the restaurant and get Hunter." Lucas ordered

"Um, sure." Shiki said. She ran through the door heading for the Restaurant.

"What do you want?" Lucas questioned

"My fight isn't with you, it's with Hunter." She spoke softly

"What do you want with my cousin?" Lucas asked

"It's none of your business." She said. She lunged at Lucas, using Flowmotion (The bad guys can use it, NOT FAIR) Lucas used Flowmotion and barely dodged her. She thrust out her arm and a Keyblade materialized (Really, the bad guys have them, NOT FAIR). They both drove at each other using Flowmotion, 'BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM' was all that was heard when the two Keyblades clashed, and both were forced back. She dashed forward and drove down with her Keyblade, but Lucas brought his up just in time to stop it. He closed his eyes, and suddenly the weight vanished off him. He opened his eyes and saw Hunter standing in front of him.

"You alright Lucas?" Hunter asked

"Yeah," Lucas said "just a little scratched up."

"Good, now get out of here this is my fight." Hunter said turning back to his opponent. Lucas jumped up and ran up next to Hunter.

"I'm in this fight to." Lucas said pointing his Keyblade at the girl, but Hunter put up his in front of Lucas

"No, this is my fight." Hunter said bluntly. Lucas looked at the Keyblade in front of him, and it was different from his and Riley's. It was almost like a Katana with a wing at the end. The girls Keyblade was the same, exactly alike. Lucas turned and ran through the door. Hunter was right, whoever she was, it was his fight.

**Hey, LinkMaster997 here, with yet again another update. I don't own Kingdom Hearts (WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) Alright, so Hunter's Keyblade is One-Winged angel cause I believe it fits him (you'll understand soon.) Once again shout out to Allittakesipixiedust for being my follower, I still love you. Honestly I love all viewers (no homo) But the big thing is PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review there has to be ways I can make my story better, I'm begging you, if you have any ideas for the story, telling me what's wrong, or just tell me if my grammars off. But anyways, this is LinkMaster997 signing off**


End file.
